


Five Things Not on Jake Jensen’s Resumé [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: (even if they deny that it's friendship), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snarky friendships, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: It was not, strictly speaking, Jake’s fault that he ended up in jail.





	Five Things Not on Jake Jensen’s Resumé [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Things Not on Jake Jensen’s Resumé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600756) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Losers/Five%20Things%20Not%20on%20Jake%20Jensen%e2%80%99s%20Resum%c3%a9.mp3) | 17:30 | 16.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/The%20Losers/Five%20Things%20Not%20on%20Jake%20Jensen%e2%80%99s%20Resum%c3%a9.m4b) | 17:30 | 8.22 MB  
  
### Music

 _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
